Videos and Trailers
Left 4 Dead 2 E3 2009 Teaser This is the first teaser revealed for Left 4 Dead 2. It features the new Survivors of the game, some new upgraded Infected and the new Special Infected called the Charger, along with 4 new close combat weapons, the chainsaw, the frying pan, the baseball bat, and the axe. The teaser was released on 1st June 2009 as Valve announced Left 4 Dead 2 on their website. 550px "Left 4 Dead 2 Trailer - E3 2009" Video Transcript [Music starts to play in the background as Louisiana is shown] Coach: "Last time I saw my grandmotha', she asked me was I still a prayin' man. I told her: "Yes ma'am." "Well," she says; "Pray harder." " [Three F/A-18C Hornets planes flying over the city] Coach: " " 'Cause it ain't workin'!" " [Explosions start, the Infected have been alerted and starts to charge the Survivors] Coach: "Heh, I ain't gonna' die wait'n on salvation. 'Long as we still got guns, we gonna' fight." [The Infected are being shot, the Charger starts to charge the Survivors and suddenly Coach runs out of pistol ammo] Coach: "And if we run outta' bullets..." [Coach picks up a chainsaw, while Ellis holds a axe, Nick holds a frying pan, and Rochelle holds a baseball bat as a horde approaches] Coach: "Baby, they gonna' wish we hadn't!" [The Monsters Without starts to play as the Survivors attack the horde. The new logo, game cover, release date and credits shows] Zombie Survival Guide Trailer 300px|left|''Left 4 Dead 2'' Trailer Zombie Survival Guide Transcript [' ''The Survivors walk past the motel on the highway. '''] [' ''Coach breaks through the boarded up door to a convenience store safe-room in the park, unlocks it and everyone walks in. '''] COACH: Report unusual behavior... [' ''Nick opens the cash register with his pistol and smirks '''] COACH: Barricade your homes... [' ''Ellis opens a gun cabinet and looks inside. His expression of bewilderment changes to a devilish smile. '''] COACH: Avoid all contact with infected individuals... [' ''Rochelle is studying a map as Ellis places a pistol on-top of it for her. She pushes it away as Ellis studies a spas 12. '''] [' ''Coach is shown reading off a piece of paper as he holds a candy-bar '''] COACH: Wait for official instructions. Heh, wait my ass! [''' ''Coach crumples the paper and throws it away as he walks towards the others eating his candy-bar. Ellis has attached a grenade launcher, sniper rifle, a pipe bomb and first aid kit, to his back.) '''ELLIS: Kill all sons 'a 'bitches, [' Ellis pumps his Spas 12. ]''' '''ELLIS: That's my official instructions [' ''Ellis kicks out the safe room door, and they release an open fire on a group of Common Infected '''] [' ''Coach punches an Infected in the face, knocking it down. Rochelle brings her Axe into the face of a Common as coach walks up to the downed Common '''] COACH: This used to be a nice neighborhood! [' ''Coach beats the commons face in with the stock of his chrome shotgun. '''] [' ''Ellis and Nick run along the highway, when Ellis tackled by a Jockey. Nick turns around. '''] NICK: Shit! [' ''Nick fires. Cut to the downed plane in the crash site. '''] ROCHELLE: What was that? [' ''A trio of mud men notice them and charge. '''] ELLIS:'Hey watch out! '[ Cut to Ellis and Rochelle Hiding behind a fallen tree. Rochelle hushes Ellis as a Spitter appears on the other side of the tree. ]' '''ROCHELLE: '''This is some grand shit we've got ourselves into... '[ The Spitter hacks up acid at the camera as the scene cuts to the Survivors fighting in the streets of Ducatell ]''' '''ROCHELLE: Get back! Get back! [' ''Coach fires at the horde as the Survivors run away. Cut to the Survivors climbing a stairwell '''] COACH: [' ''Panting from exhaustion '''] Who the hell...puts an evac station...up thirty flights of God damned stairs... NICK: [' ''Also exhausted '''] Well Сoach...maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate. [' ''Chuckles '''] [' ''Coach scowls at Nick. '''] [' ''The Survivors reach the top of the building, Ellis is calling out. '''] ELLIS: Hey where is everybody? Hello! Anyone here? [' ''Helicopters are seen flying away in the distance. '''] ROCHELLE: Ok this is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. COACH: Aren't they supposed to be saving our asses? NICK: Looks like there's been a change in plans. [' ''Cut to jets bombing the embankment to the Louisiana Naval Shipyard. '''] ROCHELLE: [' ''into a radio '''] Stop the bombing run! RADIO VOICE: Jesus Christ! [' ''cut to the Veterans Memorial Bridge collapsing into the river. '''] RADIO VOICE: It's coming from the bridge! [' ''Coach is thrown back onto the hood of a squad car as an explosion hits the overpass. Nick rushes over to help him. '] '''[ Ellis is attacked by a Charger in a burning shack. ]''' '''ELLIS: IT'S GOT ME! [' ''Cut to Nick followed by a group of Infected climbing a roller coaster in Whispering Oaks. Nick is pulled up by Rochelle as a fireball engulfs the Infected. '''] ROCHELLE: Hang on! [' ''Two hazmat suit Infected walk through flames and turn towards the camera. '''] [' ''The Survivors run down a hallway to an elevator. Ellis melees a Riot Infected, but loses his combat rifle to a Common Infected. He makes it inside the elevator, but a Smoker grabs him. Two Common Infected keep the doors open as Coach takes a chainsaw and decapitates the Infected and severs the Smoker's tongue. Ellis collapses on the floor, and removes the tongue still wrapped around him. His expression of disgust turns to shock as he looks out the glass window, down at a swarm of Infected. '''] ELLIS: Holy shit... [' ''Coach helps Ellis to his feet as Rochelle hands him a grenade launcher. '''] ROCHELLE: 'Hey, "Kill all sons of bitches" right? '[ Ellis solemnly nods, grinning at the grenade launcher. ]' '[ The floor count changes from five to four. Cut to the Survivors on the stage of the Dark Carnival finale fighting a horde. Coach throws a gas can into the crowd ]''' '''NICK: I have not... [' ''Floor count changes from four to three. Rochelle fires the heavy machine gun from the porch of the mansion in Swamp Fever. '''] Nick: Come this far... [' ''Floor count changes from three to two. The Survivors are fighting a Tank on the Veterans Memorial bridge. '''] Nick: to die now. [' ''Floor count changes from 2 to L. The doors of the elevator open up, as the Survivors prepare, and Coach revs up his chainsaw to fight the horde. '''] Category:Left 4 Dead 2